Episode 1419 (6 March 1997)
Synopsis: Carol tells Blossom about the burglary, and says she didn't wake anyone because she didn't want to upset the children, especially Billy. Blossom tells Alan who goes to see her in the shop and offers to call the police and sort it out. Carol is avoiding doing so because of Martin, but Alan reminds her that the rental people will require a police report or they might think she's sold their video herself. She's worried about what to do, and talks to Michael, who advises her to tell Pauline. She also tells the police but doesn't mention Martin. Carol later tells Pauline that Martin seems to be getting into trouble, but Pauline tells her that she is mistaken and/or a liar. Pauline bitches about Carol and absolutely refuses to believe her. Carol reconsiders her decision to cover for Martin with the police. Sanjay's mother mentions the "family business" and asks Gita about going to see the factory that the parents had left Sanjay with when they left for India. Unaware that Sanjay has lost the factory years ago due to some business misjudgement, and he never told his parents. Gita comments that she'll leave it to Sanjay since she really spends her time on the stall. Sanjay's mother is suspiciously keen to be incredibly helpful with the stall, Sharmilla and just about everything else. Sanjay finally has to admit his lies about the business, and she takes it reasonably well. Sarah tells Alistair that she's decided to take Biology, Sociology and Religious Studies for her A-levels and he is extremely discouraging about the religious studies. Sarah is very confused by this, as well as Joe's continued logical questions about the illogical stories in the Bible. Sarah's success at persuading Joe to come to the religious meeting that evening is matched by a spectacular lack of success in answering any of his logical points about the inconsistencies. The surprise party goes according to plan, with Alistair managing to extract himself from Joe's questioning without giving him a single straight answer. Joe is annoyed at the group's blind acceptance of Alistair's rubbish, and when he leaves he also sees Alistair and Sue having another of their secret romantic interludes. Cast: *'Alistair Matthews - Neil Clark' *'Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls' *'Sue Taylor - Charlotte Bellamy' *'Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma' *'Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor' *'Neelam Kapoor - Jamila Massey' *'Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp' *'Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard' *'Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor' *'Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard' *'Mark Fowler - Todd Carty' *'Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson' *'Alan Jackson - Howard Antony' *'Blossom Jackson - Mona Hammond' *'Michael Rose - Russell Floyd' *'Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon' *'Tony Hills - Mark Homer' *'Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe' *'Frankie Pierre - Syan Blake' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Huw Edwards - Richard Elis' *'Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'PC - Ben Lobb ' Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes